


Mad Man: Book Four

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [39]
Category: Actor RPF, Among Us (Video Game), Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, Who's the Boss?
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, model nick gamroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Nick and Co play a game of Among Us. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Mad Man: Book Four

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mad Man: Book Four  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/WTB/AU has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) WTB/AU(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Nick and Co play a game of Among Us.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Samantha Micelli...Alyssa Milano   
> Lizzie McGuire...Hilary Duff   
> Melina Bianco...Carly Schroeder   
> Nick Gamroth...Himself   
> Hendrix Greyson...Benny Turland   
> Sonny Kiriakis...Freddie Smith

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I had recently taken up placing an online game called "Among Us." One morning several and myself were selected to play Among Us in real life. The creators had bought a fake Spaceship,

We were put on to be either "Crewmates who performed various tasks on the ship" or "Impostors who killed the Crewmates until they were figured them out."

The game began. I was hoping to be an Impostor but sadly wasn't. Two rounds passed and no one figured out who the Impostor was. I met with another player. Nick asked if I had any suspicions about the Impostor.

"I'm sorry Nick. It could be anybody." I said.

I went to hide out in the Electrical area and discovered Samantha's corpse. Throat slit. I reported it signaling the "emergency meeting" to commence. Hendrix was the first to inquire where the body was. The others echoed the same.

"Electrical." I said.

Theories were then traded around about who the Impostor was. Lizzie pointed the finger at me. Nick said that I was "safe" since we had been at the oxygen area when Samantha was killed.

Sonny namedropped Melina and everyone started voting. I abstained from the vote with Nick and the fraternal twins Leo and David. Melina was actually one of the "two" Impostors and was ejected from the game.

I ended up being the last of the three people still in game. The other two were Hendrix and Nick. I mentally prepared myself for them ganging up to vote me out but that didn't happen. Instead Hendrix princess carried me to the side while Nick was doing one of the tasks.

"Jari Let's both be Impostors and the last two standing. Let's take Nick out." Hendrix said.

"Okay Hendrix." I said.

The fact that I hadn't had any problem turning against Nick made me come to a realization. Maybe I was the "unknown to everyone" third Impostor. Once Nick was taken care of, Hendrix and I were declared the winners of "Among Us" in real life. As winners the creators rewarded both of us with an all expenses paid trip to Badajoz in Spain. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
